


The Best Things Always Start With a Smirk.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, M/M, Pissy Loki, Rough Kissing, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had a piss-poor day.</p><p>He meets someone who improves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Always Start With a Smirk.

That smirk.

Every single bad situation that Loki had gotten himself into over the years was probably caused by that damnable smirk of his. It told everybody around him that he was arrogant and cocky, that he was above all these mewling peasants, and, of course, it told everybody in the room that Loki knew he was fucking gorgeous. Needless to say, blood got to boiling when the slim man walked in; sometimes with lust, sometimes with anger, and sometimes, with all of the above.

The situation Loki currently found himself in was caused by the last of those things. And it may or may not have completely wiped the smirk off of his face. And it may or may not have reduced him into a slightly wobble-kneed, rumpled mess. Ok, yes, fine, it had...but Loki was most definitely not whimpering because of the lust-ridden, black-haired god before him.

Fuck it, yes he was. 

Said black-haired man, who was currently grasping both of Loki's arse cheeks in his hands, through his jeans, was tall, built extremely well, lean, muscular, and had hands that could make a monk moan; big enough to fit Loki's arse cheeks in each palm, they were kneading and massaging his brains away. They were also kneading and massaging all the blood in Loki's body straight to his crotch. Specifically, to his cock, which was harder than it had been for months.

All of this had started when Loki, more than a little pissed at people, and the world in general, decided to go and see a film. He had no fucking clue what was playing, he didn't have a single fucking friend he wanted to call and go with, and he didn't have enough fucking money to buy a sour snack to eat during the fucking previews. 

Fuck.

To throw the cherry on the already steaming pile, after Loki had purchased the tickets and sat down in the crappy theatre seat, after he had gotten as comfortable as his skinny arse would allow, and AFTER he had found out the film he was going to see was some sappy romance, some FUCKING IDIOT sat down. Right. In front. Of his seat.

WHO DOES THAT?

Loki sat and seethed for a good couple minutes, slouched down as far as he could go, and NOT SEEING A FUCKING THING HAPPENING ON THE SCREEN. 

When he heard the tell-tale crinkle of his, HIS favourite sour snack, Loki snapped. He unslouched himself, leaned forward, and firmly smacked the raven-haired head in front of him.

"Oi, Asshat! Mind moving your fat head so I can see?"

Considering how supremely and utterly rageful Loki was at the moment, it was rather surprising that, when the broad-shouldered bloke in front of him turned out to be as gorgeous as that fellow from that t.v. show, he didn't stand up and attempt to start flipping the seats around him.

Having the sharp-jawed stranger grasp Loki's smirking chin and pull it into a brutal kiss was a far better scenario than anything Loki would have chosen at the moment. 

Briefly flailing, Loki finally settled for tangling his fingers in the soft, dark hair; he pulled, not so gently, and threw all of his pissy self into the kiss. There was biting, pulling, teeth-knocking, and maybe even a little blood; apparently, Loki wasn't the only one having a crappy day.

Right before Loki decided it would be a fantastic idea to move into the seat in front of him, a weary theatre-worker came over and interrupted the two snogging men, telling them to break it up or leave. Eyeing each other with both lust and disdain, the two tall men eventually made their way outside and into an alleyway, where they crashed, kissing again, against a brick wall. That was how Loki now found himself in the current situation of rough ass-grabbing, crotch-grinding, and neck-biting.

Not that he minded.

"What--unn--the fuckk..ohh shiiit....is yourSHIT...name?"

Loki barely managed to rasp out the question, and yet, when the other man drew back and responded, still rocking against Loki's almost painful hard-on, the stranger was barely flushed, and somehow managed to respond with an even-keel, sinfully sweet baritone (one that made Loki's skin crawl in a most decidedly delicious way).

"My name is Khan. This entire day has been shit for me, and I get the feeling you know what I mean. How about I take you to my place and we both get a good ending out of a crap day?"

Seeing as that was the best offer that Loki had heard in much, much too long, uttered not only by a hot man, but by a FUCKING SMOLDERING HOT man, how could he refuse?

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a very good day...no idea where this little fic came from!


End file.
